June Amou
June Amou (天羽 ジュネ, Amō June) is the one of the supporting characters of Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live. Naru Ayase admires her very much as she is the founder of Dear Crown. In truth, June is a Prism World messenger like Rinne, and stayed in the human world for three years in order to show the world the Prism's sparkle. However, because she stayed too long, she sprouted the Night Dream Feathers that according to Rinne, will feed off her body. June, however, thinks as long as she loves Hijiri she can stay in the world as long as she wants and refuses to leave her job to Rinne believing she isn't worthy enough. Appearance :See also: June Amou/List of Outfits June is well-matured and slim for her age. She has extremely long silver hair and light blue highlights at the tip. Her hair is styled into a complicated hairstyle, it braids up into a bun, then it seems as if it sprouts into twin drills. She also has sharp, but thin dark purple eyes. This appearance resembles Hijiri's late mother, stated in episode 49. In truth, June's appearance is just a disguise and her real appearance is the same as Rinne's. Personality June is a nice person, she is always calm, mature and well-behaved in front of an audience. Inside, however, June is a bit more selfish than she seems and is determined to stay in the human world because she wants to bring Prism Shows to greater heights. She is in love with Hijiri and blushes whenever she thinks about him. History Six years ago, June arrived in the human world to bring the Prism's sparkle into the world anonymously.She appeared in front of Hijiri who saw her skating on an ice lake, and they introduced themselves to each other. June tells Hijiri that she loves Prism Shows, and taught him that they're symbols of the heart's growth, and so Hijiri thanks her saying he remembered something very important because of her. At that time, Hijiri was a competitor of the Prism King Cup, and had succeeded in a four jump chain, so he brings June to Edel Rose's ice rink. June decides to watch him and had almost noticing someone else sneaking around the ice rink but she wasn't too sure. As Hijiri performs his jumps, June starts to grow more and more suspicious. After his third jump, June becomes horrified and tells him to stop knowing that something bad will happen; however she was too late as the ice broke on his fourth jump resulting in an injury that won't let him perform in a Prism Show ever again. June then enrolls into Edel Rose and meets Hijiri again, asking him to teach her how to perform a four jump chain. When the Prism Queen Cup arrived, June performs the four jump chain Hijiri taught her, growing feathers of a Prism World Messenger on her fourth jump, and becomes the new Prism Queen. After that June left Edel Rose and founded Dear Crown. Natsuko Mihama became her manager, assisting June whenever she can. Hijiri then tells her that he will continue bringing Prism Shows to greater heights at the Prism Show Association. Soon after that, he shows her the association's building, and reveals himself as the president. Hearing this, June smiles and congratulates Hijiri. Prism Jumps June Star Splash.jpg|Star Splash|link=Star Splash Angel Kiss.jpg|Angel Kiss|link=Angel Kiss Aurora Rising.jpg|Aurora Rising|link=Aurora Rising Mugen Hug Eternal.jpg|Infinite Hug Eternal|link=Infinite Hug Eternal L-amour de l-ange.jpg|Symphony of Love L'Amour de L'Ange|link=L'Amour de L'Ange Rinne and June.png|Shining Star Fantasia|link=Shiny_Star_Fantasia JUNE6thjump.png|Emperor's Dance|link=Emperor's Dance JUNE7thjump.png|La Flamme D’Amour|link=La Flamme D’Amour Navigation Category:Female Category:Characters